futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Series Has Landed
"The Series Has Landed" (alternatively titled "Episode Two: The Series Has Landed"), is the second episode of production Season One and the second broadcast episode of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on April 4, 1999. Plot Professor Farnsworth introduces his new crew, Fry, Leela, and Bender, to the rest of the Planet Express employees - Hermes Conrad, a Jamaican bureaucrat; Amy Wong, the Chinese intern whose super-rich parents own half of Mars, and Dr. John A. Zoidberg, the staff doctor who knows nothing about humans. Afterward, the crew go on their first delivery, with Amy accompanying them. It's only to the Moon, nothing special, but to Fry, this is a dream come true. They get to the moon and Fry discovers that there is an amusement park there. The delivery is a crate of stuffed toys for one of the amusement games and once that is delivered the crew explores Luna Park. Amy discovers she accidentally left the keys to the ship with the crate and they are now in the claw game. She tries to get them back before Leela (who has been appointed captain of the ship) finds out, but she is not very good with the claw and keeps dropping the keys. Bender tries putting his arm through the game to grab the keys but gets caught and is thrown out of the park. Fry gets bored of the park and wants to explore "the real Moon", and find the site of the first lunar landing which has been lost for more than a thousand years. He and Leela hijack a cart and go exploring, but soon their oxygen runs out and they have to go to a Moon Farmer to get some more. He only lets them have some if they do some chores for him. While doing chores Fry and Leela discover Bender has been trying to romance the farmer's three robot daughters: Lulubelle 7, Daisy-Mae 128K and The Crushinator. The angry farmer chases Bender off with a shotgun. Fry and Leela, now with more oxygen, manage to escape and find the lunar lander, where Leela tells Fry off for getting them into this situation, all because he wanted to see the Moon. Fry apologizes and says it was his dream. Leela looks at Fry and sees the Earthrise reflected in his visor, realizes what Fry meant and forgives him. Next thing they know, they see Bender, running away from the farmer, who is attempting to mow him down with a giant combine harvester. Luckily for the crew, Amy, after much practice at the claw game, picks up the lander and Bender with a magnet attached to the Planet Express ship and they all fly back to Earth. Blooper Fry and Leela are saved from the cold of the Lunar night by finding and entering the original Moon lander's cabin. All of the manned moon landers returned to Lunar orbit carrying their crews, leaving only the landing legs and landing motor on the surface, and therefore there cannot be any Moon lander cabins still on the Moon. The show's writers must have realized this fact, but apparently allowed the inconsistency for the sake of poetic license. So in fact, it isn't really a blooper! ;) Themes In this episode, Bender reveals his lifelong dream of being a folk singer, a theme that is revisited in future episodes, especially "Bendin' in the Wind" in Season 3, and "Forty Percent Leadbelly" in Season 7. pl: . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes in which Fry almost loses Leela Category:H.G. Blob episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Bender Episodes Category:Amy Episodes